battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 12/@comment-33669206-20180611184857
Uh, I guess I'm doing this. Top 10 Least Favorite Characters 10 ~ Rocky was a rather funny character back in the day, but now, he does absolutely nothing for his team. He didn't even really do a lot in past season either. The faces he made in the past were cuter than the ones now, and now that the assets are drawn it kind of tales away the cuteness charm. 9 ~ I used to really like Pie, but she dramatically fell. Her voice is very annoying, and she is also very lazy. She doesn't do much, that's about all I can say. 8 ~ Some consider Gaty a "curse to her team." I couldn't agree more. She just sits there and critisizes everything. I don't care for that, and everyone else on the team is ''way ''better. 7 ~ Least favorite original character right here. Her lack of screentime and loss of "Needy" joke kind of runied her. She just sits in the background and stays there, which I actuall think is for the better considering she was so overrated in past seasons. I'll try to steer away from characters that don't help their team now. 6 ~ He is an unfunny character and a lame Inanimate Insanity promotion. I don't care for his character too much, but there are a few more characters that are worse. 5 ~ Okay, one more useless character, but this guy deserves to be here. He has done absolutely nothing, and I don't even think he wanted to be on the show in the first place, considering the number of times he has ran away. 4 ~ She is fat and rude. That's about it. She only used Loser to get far in the game, which won't be so appliant next time the Losers are up for elimination. She was also very mean to Clock (one of my higher ranked characters) in BFB 6. 3 ~ A stupid Firey clone. It's short and evil. KILL IT! He offended my favorite character, Marker, in BFB 10 by callng him an idiot. Let him at least try to bring Four back instead of assuming he can't! I don't like his personality either, the original Firey is better. 2 ~ Dang, how overrated he is now! His voice is annoying and he was turning his teammates bland and boring. I'm glad he's gone. 1 ~ Boy, do I have a rant ready for this one. First off, he was a huge snot throughout BFDIA. The exact one that has enough reasoning to be eliminated first in that season, and that's exactly what happened. BFB comes around. In BFB 2, he completely disrespected the viewers that may not have entered their vote right. Some of the younger viewers might not have known what square brackets were and just used parentheses instead, hoping that would work. He could have had a bit more of a nicer tone to tell the viewers, but nope, he has to be his jerky self again. Not to mention that his voice can get extremely annoying since he is contsantly yelling at everyone, which is also why Bracelety has a low ranking on my list. BFB 3. That speech he gave toward the end of the episode was only a setup to save him from the elimination, then he would be right back to his grouchy self again. I ended up voting for him, but unfortunately for me, the speech seemed to work. BFB 6. Four and X die, so Donut takes over as host. I get it, he has the factor of Four inside him, but why couldn't Firey Speaker Box and TV host again until they come back? Donut must have been hiding FSB somewhere because of the fact that he made an appearance in BFB 8 for the Cake at Stake prize. BFB 9. Ah, yes. Back to his grouchy self again, jsut like I expected. Right after the intro, he looks like his head is gonna burst out of annoyance. I wouldn't be surprised of he became mean again after Firey Jr. is (most likely) eliminated next time Team Ice Cube is up for elimination. Okay, that's over with.